Jack Frost's Origins
by Saint-Whatername
Summary: Where Jack and Elsa were once close friends, can they now cope with their differences?
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Jack! I can't be gone too long or they'll notice!"

"They never see you anyway Elsa, why would they notice?"

Running, knee deep in snow, Jack ran his hands through his dark brown locks and chuckled to himself as the princess tripped into a snow bank. It wasn't unusual for Princess Elsa to sneak away form her castle, but even still he felt it his burden to look out for her. Using his father's walking staff for leverage, Jack ploughed on.  
Jack's farther was a blacksmith down in Arendale, him and Elsa had met by chance when Jack caught her climbing out of a low window of the palace. After a brief fiery argument Jack had agreed not to tell anybody, and in return Elsa would entertain him to small examples of her magical abilities.

"Common, I've been working on this one for awhile now!"

Jack laughed bemused as his fair companion grasped his hand and pulled him along behind her. Elsa haltered in a wide meadow, coated in a fresh layer of powdery snow. Recoiling into his thin cape, Jack shivered as he watched Elsa run through the open area to the centre.

All the meadow fell silent, as if every creature held it's breath. With a puff of exertion Elsa thrust out her hands to the ground in front of her. A swirling cacophony of ice and wind formed, whipping her braided hair down from it's pins. Finally, the snow settled and the wind died down, and before Elsa lay two, perfectly formed crowns; One was tall and broad, while the other was slim and more delicate.

Jack ran forward on numb feet, staring in awe and wonder at his friend's newest creations. Carefully, Elsa scooped up the two crown, placing one on top Jack's head, then sequred the other upon her own.

"See Jack? It doesn't matter what you're born as, you'll always be a king to me."

Jack smiled, head aching from the cold of the solid ice, then ruffled through Elsa's blonde locks.

"You should keep your hair down like that, it looks good on you."

"Jack? Jack! Where are you?"

Elsa had been sat at her window, as she had done many times before, waiting for Jack. Jack would through a snowball at the window when it was safe to go. But it had been hours and still he hadn't come.

After much deliberation, Elsa decided to go and search for him. She knew where his farther worked so, adorned in a simple hooded robe, she carefully made her way through the crowded streets of Arendale. When she finally spotted the simple anvil and hammer sign of the blacksmiths, Elsa at once felt something was not right. It was midday people were bustling through the streets, and yet the small shops shutters were clapped together and the door was closed.

Elsa silently made her way around the back of the shop, thinking perhaps that Jack would be helping his farther shoe the horses, but she quickly froze when she saw a light on in the window above her head. She knew it was wrong but Elsa stood in the shadowed ally way, lowering her hood to hear the voices within clearer.

"...It wasn't your fault dear... It was a accident... Jack sacrificed himself so that you could live, not refuse to eat... I know... I miss him too..."

Clamping her small hands over her mouth, Elsa muffled her scream of anguish that rose in her throat. Jack was dead. Jack. Was. Dead. Simple words that were familiar to Elsa, but seemed so foreign together.

She began to run.

She ran through the streets, no longer caring who saw. She ran until she finally reached the meadow Jack and her had visited so many times before. Falling to her knees, she finally allowed herself to cry.

As her choked sobs became more and more violent, the cool breeze kicked itself up into a howling whirl wind and the clear blue sky turned a bruising purple.

She knew that this isn't what she should do, conceal and don't feel, but she couldn't stop the power that surged like electricity beneath her skin. She was angry, furious, she wasn't sure who or what at, but she knew she wanted to blame somebody.

At that moment, Elsa looked to the sky, the moon shone bright, piercing through her storm clouds. Elsa felt the rage inside her boil and simmer to breaking point, how dare the moon look at her like that, she knew the stories of the moon being the giver and taker of life, children's fairytales, but at that moment she didn't care.

"This is all your fault! You did this and now the prophacys will be true! You took him from me! He was all I had, and you took him from me..."

Tears streaming down her face, Elsa let out one final scream, a bolt of chore magic surging from her body. Suddenly exhausted, Elsa lay back in her cold surroundings. Elsa found herself suddenly recalling a ryme she didn't remember ever hearing before.

_Everything has a time, a season  
Everything comes with a plan and a reason._

Eye lashes still wet with tears, Elsa looked back up towards the moon, feeling it draw her into it's eternal glow. Elsa sighed, then drew in one last shaking breathe, then slowly pulled herself up, and walked back to her home, now she was completely alone.

_Death into Resurrection  
And  
Resurrection to Eternal life_

Several miles away, Jack Frost's eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dancing through life, skimming the surface!"

With gleeful yips and calls, Jack Frost's lanky silhouette spiralled across the moon, climbing and falling as he waltzed with the summers breeze. Normally, the winter spirit would be far gone from this corner of the world by spring, but he always felt a pull this time of year to return to the place where he had 'began'.

After a while of blissful flying, Jack's bare feet touched down on the lush green grass, and with a dull thump, he dropped down onto his butt. Sprawling back into his soft surroundings, Jack realised that he found himself in a wide meadow, and felt a icy flare shoot down his spine. He recognised the place, but then, he's seen so many beautiful places, they'd all starting becoming one in his mind.

Staring up at the wise moon, Jack's eye lids slipped closed, embraces the moment to listen to everything around him. After a while Jack became abruptly aware of the heavy flurry of snow that was falling fast and hard above him. Confused, Jack shook himself off and raised his staff, rising into the wind.

"Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway..."

Ears pricked like a dog, Jack flew towards the voice, cutting through the forest faster then any bird, until finally the forest ended and opened to reveal a steep mountain at it's mouth. Up, high upon the mountain, a beautiful palace with tall spires and arched windows was sat. Jack's sapphire eyes locked onto the ice monument clutched to the mountain side, mouth agape, he began to ascend the snowy incline

Dropping down onto the impossibly perfect carved balcony, Jack gazed dumbstruck by the wonder around him.

Stumbling through the open gleaming doors, Jack stared in amazement as a beautiful women danced around the cavernous space, her curve hugging dress moving with seemingly a life of it's own. As Jack approached he noticed that blue sparks were emitting from her finger tips, creating ice that warped into elegant sculptures.

"Woh..."

The women suddenly stood still as her works of art. Whipping around her eyes became the size of saucers, her pale blue irises locking on Jack's shocked figure.

"You... You can see me? Oh my, you can see me! Ha!"

Jack grinned rambling to himself in excitement, the fair women however stumbled away from her new found company, looking for all the world like she'd seen a ghost.

"Jack... "

"How do you know my name? Of course you know my name, you believe in me! I gotta tell you lady, this is the happiest I've been in a long time!"

"You can't be real, you're not here... They said you weren't here anymore, so you can't be here. I've gone stark raving mad havn't I?"

Mumbling to herself hysterically, the girl turned away. Confused, Jack came closer, reaching out his hand to touch her shoulder, but hesitating, before lowering it again.

"What do you mean 'anymore'? Listen Snowflake, I've never seen you, nor have you seen me, before in my life!"

The girl's delicate features turn hesitantly towards Jack. With a mixture of hurt and sadness, her lip quivered as she finally spoke.

"...You don't remember me? But... Jack, it's me, Elsa..."

For a brief second, recognition sparked within the boy's deep blue eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone again. With a mournful expression, Jack shook his head.

"I... I'm sorry, Elsa, but I don't understand how you can be so adamant I'm not supposed to be here."

With a soft sob, Elsa swiped at her eyes to banish the tears there. Then with one final nibble of her lips, she gazed up into the face of the boy she thought she lost forever.

"Jack... You died 6 years ago, I was 12 and you were 18, don't you remember?"


End file.
